The long-term objectives of the research are to determine the efficacy of cellular fibronectin in preventing implantation of metastatic tumor cells at surgical incisions. Phase I feasibility studies will be in mice, using a model for metastatic implants developed at Evanston Hospital. Sufficient cellular fibronectin will be produced and purified from syngeneic mice to permit three experiments: 1) To determine the effect of concentration of fibronectin applied tot he wound to the frequency of tumor formation at the site of trauma. 2) To determine the effect of enhancement of wound healing by cellular fibronectin on the development of metastatic implants. 3) To determine whether cellular fibronectin applied at various concentrations to the cells prior to inoculation has an effect on the tendency of TA3Ha tumor cells to implant at wound sites in Strain A mice. Phase II studies will extend the program to production of sufficient human cellular fibronectin for toxicity studies and primary human clinical studies for surface wound healing and possible application in tumor surgery.